


Destiny

by BriCo978



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Dairies, True Blood, teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriCo978/pseuds/BriCo978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how the world would be if the lives of the characters from Supernatural, Charmed, Buffy, The Vampire Diaries,Being Human, Teen Wolf, and True Blood where all intertwined by one girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Destiny is Never as it  Seams.

I think that if he knew it was going to end up this way that he would have never come. He would have chosen to leave me there like his brother wanted him to. Or that he would have skipped meeting me at all. He never would have taken the job that brought him to me. He might have just stayed away all together. If he would have known loving me would be the end of him. Even knowing all this in the end we all know he would not have done anything differently. He’s too good of a man for that. Taking the job that led him to me saved an innocent life and that’s something that he will never walk away from. That’s why he won’t walk away from me. He thinks that I’m an innocent that he can save. I am nothing but the complete opposite of innocent. He must know that deep down inside. He must know that he has to kill me or I am going to kill him and his brother.


	2. One Step Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. I promise all of the other chapters will be normal length.

I can’t believe I was late. I had been tracking this witch for weeks now and she always managed to be one step ahead of me. This time I had only missed her by a few minutes. The body of the thirty year old man that was now lying on the dead on the floor was still warm. 

“Dammit.” Mother is not going to be pleased. 

She did not want me leaving town to track this witch by myself she wanted me to bring my oldest cousin Wyatt with me. She never believed that I can do anything by myself. In all truth I don’t think she fully trusts me. I’m not what you would call the golden child. Even though I do everything in my power to make her proud it’s never good enough for her. I failed again. Only by a few minutes. I was so focused on the corps in front of me that I did not even here them come in until it was too late. I heard a creak of the floor bored rite behind me but before I had time to spin around I was knocked unconscious with a blow to my head.


	3. HI. I'm Destiny, Destiny Halliwell.

When I woke up I was bond to a chair. The light was off and all of the shades seemed to be closed but there was enough light in the room for me to be able to tell that I was in a room of a cheap inn. There was a little round table with two chairs that sat in front of the only window in this room. Besides that there was two twin sized beds to my right and from what I could tell there was a bathroom behind me. I started to chant quietly not knowing where whatever attacked me is. Before I could finish the door to the room was opened and light flooded my eyes. I could feel an aching in the back of my head. I looked at two figures walking towards me. They were nothing but a shadow until they shut the door and turned on the light. 

Standing in front of me where two guys. One of them was just about six feet tall. Maybe 160-180lbs. I would say in his early thirty’s. He was handsome in a sort of rugged way. You could definitely tell that he worked out. He was built solid. His hair was short and a dark brown color that was almost black. His eyes where from what I could tell green. He had a five o’clock shadow like he had not shaved today. He was warring a navy blue shirt with dark blue jeans. He had a dirty brown leather jacket on. I could tell it was old.

Standing next to him was another guy. He was taller bye about four to five inches. This guy was in his late twenty’s. He was a big guy. Built like a rock. He was easily almost 200lbs. His hair was brown and hung past his ears. He had really nice hair. His eyes where a dark brown. He was also warring dark blue jeans. He had a red tea shirt on with a blue button up jacket over it. They both had brown bags in their hands full of food. They placed there bags down on the table before they even realized that I was awake. 

“Hey Sammy look the little witch is awake.” 

I hate when people call me little. I'm 4’9” so I am little but it still piss's me off when every person has to remind me about it. The tall one looked at me more closely. 

“I guess your rite.” He said. 

The two of them walked over to me and stopped when they were about two feet away from me. My hands were tied behind my back but thankfully I no longer needed them to use my powers. Only a few weeks ago did I start moving things with my mind without the movement of my hands. So I did what I knew I could and tried to fling them across the room with nothing but my mind but nothing happened. Nothing at all. I tried again. Nothing. 

“What did you do to my magic?” I yelled at them.

“Oh that. What you think we were just going to trust that you were not going to kill us with your witch mojo. Amulets.” The shorter one said and pointed to the four corners of the room where there was an amulet hanging in each of them.

“Let me go know.” I warned both of them. 

“Or what you’re going to turn us into a toad.” 

“Dean. I don’t think it would we should piss her off. We don’t know how strong she really is.” The tall one said. 

I thought about it for a moment. Dean the tall one called him Dean. And the short annoying one called the giant Sammy. Then it came to me. They must be the Winchester brothers. There was obviously some sort of mistake. 

“Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?” I asked. They did not seem surprised that I knew who they were.

“Look someone has done her homework.” Dean said sarcastically. Sam gave him a dirty look.

“Yes we are.” Sam said.

“Well thank god. There has been a mistake. I’m not who you think I am. We are on the same side here.” I told them.

“Says the witch who was standing over the dead body.” I was really starting to get sick of Dean and his big mouth. So I looked over to Sam.

“What do you mean we are on the same side?” Sam asked. Dean did not look to happy. 

“I’m not the witch you have been looking for. I have been tracking her two for a few weeks now. She always gets away though. This time I was close I got there only a few minutes after her.” I told them.

“Do you really expect us to believe that? Sam she’s yanking your chain. The description we have is of a small white witch with long dark hair. We track down the next victim and we find a small white witch with long dark hair standing over his dead body. Why are you even questioning it? She is obviously the one we have been looking for?” He then turned his attention to me. “We know this is not personal. You’re a hit man. Well women. So the real question is who do you work for?”

I can’t believe he is really this stupid. 

“I can tell you who the witch you’re looking for works for. I have known that all along. But I’m not her.” I told him with a smile. “My name is Brittany Halliwell. If you don’t believe me look in my bag. I have an id.” Dean had no reaction to my name at all proving what an idiot he really was. Sam on the other hand was not so clueless.

“Halliwell. Halliwell why does that name sound so familiar?” He knew there was something there that he should remember but could not. He picked up my bag from the floor and looked through it. He pulled out my id.

“She’s telling the truth. Her name is Brittany Halliwell. Age 21. From San Diego.” He seemed to be in thought.

“So she’s telling the truth about her name that does not mean she’s not a killer. I mean Sam she’s a freaking witch.” 

“Dean untie her.”

“What? Have you lost your mind?”

“No she’s a Halliwell.” Dean shrugged as if my name meant nothing to him.

“Oh come on Dean. Do you ever pay attention to anything?” Sam asked. 

“Well some times.” Dean said.

“The Halliwell’s, the charmed one. Three witch sisters chosen to save the world. Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Sorry drawing a blank.” He said.

“Just untie her. She’s on our side.”

Dean did what he said and untied me reluctantly. He would not stop glaring at me and it was made worse by the fact that Sam took down the amulets. 

“I’m sorry about hitting you on the head.” Sam said. Dean said nothing.

“It’s fine, shit happens.” I let them both know. 

“So why don’t you tell us how you ended up standing over a dead body.” Dean kind of snapped at me. 

“Well four weeks back this witch passed through my town and killed a close friend.”

“You talking about the cop. Chris something.” Dean said.

“Yes. He was a cop. We grew up together. That’s when I jumped on her trail. I soon found out that it was not as simple as just my friend. I have been tracking her sense.” I told them. 

“You just left. Your family just let you go. By yourself?” Sam asked. 

“They did not want me to go, but they know that when I want to do something they can’t stop me.” 

“You’re just a little girl.” Dead said. “What they could not hold you down.” He had just officially pissed me off.

“This little girl comes from a family of witch’s that have been hunting and killing demons before America was even discovered. This little girl killed her first demon when she was two. I know who you guys are   
and what you have done but you need to know that you are not even on this little girl’s level. And you should really not piss me off.” 

“Well if you put it that way.” Dean said under his breath.

“Two?” Sam asked.

“Yes it’s a long story. I don’t want to talk about it.” I told them both firmly. 

“We understand. Rite Dean?” Sam asked. I looked over to him.

“Rite.” He said. “So you said that you knew who did hire the witch.” Dean said.

“Yes. I know.”

“Who is it?” Sam asked.

“The Source."


	4. The Source of all Evil

“The who?” Dean asked.

“The Source of all evil.” I told them confused. 

Sam shook his head. “Who?”

“Do you guys know anything. The Source of all evil is the biggest bad out there. He’s immortal nearly invincible. Only the power of three can destroy him. Roller of the underworld. Is any of this ringing a bell?”

Sam stared at me confused and Dean laughed.

“I think you’re mistaken. The Source as you call him is locked up in a little cell down in hell. We know this because we put him there. So there’s no way he’s giving any one orders.” He was smiling at me. I thought these guys were supposed to be the best. How could they not know the difference of the underworld and hell?

“I’m sorry to tell you guys this but the underworld and hell are two separate places. And The Source of all evil and The Devil are two different beings.” They both looked at me stunned. They did not know what to say or do. 

“What?” Dean asked. “Are you telling me this hole time we thought we were kicking evils ass, but there’s another world out there with stuff just as bad and we did not know about it?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. And there world is not too far away from ours. Most of these demons live in are world.” I told them.

“Like possessing people?” Sam asked.

“No these demons are different from the ones you hunt. Stronger. They don’t need to possess people because they have their own forms.” 

“Wow, wow, wow. Hold on a second. So there just walking around and we never came across one.” Dean said.

“No you have. You just did not know the difference. Like vampires for example. Demon from the underworld. Not hell. Let me explain. The demons you hunt are from hell. They used to be people who have been in hell for so long they have lost them self’s. For them to come into are world they have to possess people because their bodies no longer exists. The demons you know are not the first. When Lucifer first took over hell he made an army of demons. All different kinds. He made them strong he gave them form. Somewhere even almost as strong as him. They wreaked havoc on the world but always had to listen to the orders given from there maker. Eventually there was a rebellion led by the first Source. Lucifer almost lost. All of his creations turned on him. So he did the only thing he could do banish them all from hell. They could not return they were forced out. They were all stuck on earth. The Source knew that they could not stay here permanently so him and some of the strongest demons which are now called the counsel got to gather and made the underworld. A place in between hell and Earth so they could hide when needed. ” I finished talking I told them all they needed to know.

“So there stronger then the demons we have gone up against?” Same asked.

“Most.” I told him.

“I need a drink.” Dean said and walked over to his back pulled out a bottle of what looked like whiskey and took a big swig. 

“And The Source is the one who hired this witch?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

“Why? It makes no sense. Why would someone that powerful want a bunch of cops dead.”

“This Source is different from the others. He’s half human. So he can walk among us and no one would know. These cops found out that there was something wrong with him. That he was different they were looking in to him I guess before they went their separate ways.”

“He’s human. What’s his name?” Dean asked.

“Cole, Cole Turner.”

“The D.A.” Sam said shocked.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Dean added.

“No. I’m not kidding you.” I told him. 

“What do we do next.” Sam asked.

“Well I know who she is going after next. She’s only one town over. “

“Wait what do you mean we. She’s not coming with us. She is a witch.” Dean said.

“What do you mean I am not coming with you? Do you know who she is going after next? No you don’t. Do you know what town she is in or how to stop her? Know you don’t. So If you want to shut your mouth for more than a minute maybe I will ask you to come along with me.” I snapped at him. 

It seemed to have worked he shut up and seemed hurt the I yelled at him. 

“Okay then. Where is she going next?” Dean asked me. 

“Morenci, Arizona.” I told them.


	5. So do you eat meat?

Sam and Dean got into their Black Chevy Impala. 1967 I think. It was a nice car. I got into my blue two striped 1999 Dodge Viper. I liked mine a lot more then there’s. Even Dean even seemed to be a little impressed. I quickly pulled out of the small lot and they followed. 

As I was driving I found that I could not stop thinking about the Winchesters. I found that I was actually jealous of them. They did this together. They had company in that car. It seemed like I never had any one with me. The only one of my family that was ever willing to come with me was Wyatt. Everyone else looked at me like an out sider. Even my three sisters never really wanted to be around me unless they had to. I’m just so different from them. I was not as close to one person in my family as these two where to each other. The thought of how in my 21 years of life I have never felt as close to any one as them two idiots. I cried even thought I would not ever let anyone know that. I cried and then the next thing I knew I was there. 

The first thing we did when we got into town was look for a place to stay. We found this cheap little inn. That seemed to be where these two liked to stay. We went up to the really skinny old man that sat behind the front desk. 

“We would like a room?” Dean said to the man who looked up from the paper he was reading and gave us a look over. He chuckled then handed Dean one room key.

“Have fun.” The old man told us. It did not magic to know that this guy was thinking sick thoughts about the three of us. Dean sort of smiled as if he was happy the guy was thinking what he was. So I pushed him a side.

“We need two rooms.” I told him. He blushed a little then handed me a key of my own. “Thanks.” I said as I stormed off. 

When I got to my room it was the last room all the way down the line. Sam and Deans was right next to me. I went in and threw my bag down and sat on the bed. I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I had ten missed calls sense I checked last. All from Wyatt. He is the only one who knows how it is to be me. Everyone in are family look at him the same way. They’re scared. Scared that one day he might snap and try to take over the world or something. I thought about calling him back but I had nothing to say to him. What was I going to tell him? That I failed again, that I’m not coming home. I shut my phone and put it back in my bag. If they really needed me Aunt Page, Leo, Wyatt, or Chris, or Prudence would all be able to just orb over to me. There is really no need for the phone.

I pulled out the file I had in my bag that contained the hit list the witch was following. I then pulled out the phone book from the bed side table. I opened it up to the rite page. I looked it over there where seven Victoria Newman’s in this town but the only one we were looking for was a cop. Then there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Sam standing on the other side of the door.

“What?” I asked. “Is something wrong?”

“No nothing’s wrong. I just came to tell you that Dean went to get us something to eat then we are ready to leave when you are.” It was so weird how different he was from his brother. I was not used to being around someone who was not scared of me. Even Dean was scared of me. I motioned for him to come in and he did. He sat down in one of the little chairs that sat around the small table in the corner. It was hard not to laugh because he looked like a giant sitting in that little chair. 

“If you don’t mind me asking what the hell is wrong with your brother?”

“What do you mean?” He responded even though he knew dame well what I meant.

“I don’t know the fact that he is a complete ass.” I told him. 

“He will worm up once he gets to know you. I promise. He just doesn’t trust people. We have been lied to a lot.”

“Well why aren’t you such a jack ass?”

“I don’t know he had it a lot harder than me.” He seemed to be sad for the first time sense I met him so I stopped asking questions about Dean.

“So is this who we are looking for?” He asked.

“Yes.” 

“So do you know where she lives?”

“Well there’s seven in this city. I have all of their addresses. We just have to find the right one.”

“Hopefully we find her in time.” He said looking rather sad. I could tell he did not like to lose people. It really seemed to affect him thinking that he might lose an innocent. 

“We have until midnight tomorrow to find her. It’s going to be fine. We will get her this time.” I told him.

“We?” He asked. 

“Yes we. Your hear with me aren’t you. We are working together. So to my dislike it is we.” 

He laughed in a playful way. It is the first time I have seen him really smile sense I met him. He had such a nice smile. I found my eyes lingering on his face for a moment to long and looked away blushing. I hope he did not see me blush. He quickly changed the subject.

“So why have I not herd about you?” He asked.

“What?” The question made no sense to me.

“Well I have heard about your whole family but I don’t ever remember hearing your name. I know your not Piper’s daughter. She has two boys and a teenage girl. All half White Lighters. Your not half White Lighter.”

“No I’m not.”

“So no White Lighter at all?”

“No White Lighter at all.” I repeated.

“So that leaves out Page. You must be one of Phoebes then.” 

“I am.” I said. It made me feel even more alone that someone who seemed to know about my entire family had known idea I existed. 

“So your half cupid then?” He asked. 

“No I’m not.” I said a little pissed.

“I thought all her kids where cupped. They call them the charmed ones of love.” I gave him a look that made it very clear I found that insulting.

“Does that sound like me at all?” I snapped at him.

“Well I have never met a cupid so I would not know how they act.”

“Let’s just say I’m my family’s dirty little secret. No one knows about me because they don’t won’t them to. I really don’t want to talk about this anymore.” I felt like if we kept talking I was going to start crying and that was something I did not want to do in front of Sam.

“I’m sorry. That must be rough. I promise I won’t bring it up again.”

“Good.” I said.

“Just know that if you ever do want to talk about it I will listen.” I could not help but smile a little. He was genuinely a nice guy I could tell. He smiled back at me with his perfect smile. His eye’s seemed to lighten up a little but the moment did not last long because Dean walked in. He just walked in as if this was his room and not mine.

He walked in and shut the door before he even looked up from the stuff he had in his hands. 

“Please tell me I’m not breaking something up.” He said sort of in an aggravated tone.

“No Dean. We were just talking.” Sam responded.

I have not know them long but it was easy to see that Sam felt like he always had to explain himself to Dean. Dean needs to learn to let his brother make his own decisions. I looked away obviously agitated. 

“So do you eat meat?” Dean asked without even making eye contact. 

“I eat meat.” I said to him. He handed me a burger and I grabbed it from him. I ate in silence as Sam filled Dean in about the situation. 

“So seven how are we going to find our Victoria Newman.” Dean asked.

“We go to the addresses and watch till we find the one who’s a cop.” I said to him. He really gets on my nerves. I found that I really don’t like him. Which really made no sense because I do not even know him. There is just something there that I can’t stand. 

When we finished eating we agreed it was time to get some sleep. It was 10 pm already and we were going to get start are search bright and early. When we were done and I showed the boys the way out. I grabbed my bag and placed it on the bed. I opened it up and quickly looked inside everything I needed was still in there. Not like it would go anywhere but I still check every night before I go to bed. Just to be shore. 

I placed the bag under the bed and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling. I tried to fall asleep but I just laid there and looked up at the ceiling. No matter how much I tried I never fall asleep. Not really. Even when I am able to sleep. It’s so lightly that even the faintest noise would wake me and it’s impossible for me to fall back asleep. 

As I laid there I could hear what sounded like an argument coming from Sam, and Dean’s room. I could not hear what was happening just the low mumbles of an argument. I closed off all my other senses and what I call opening up my ears. I was able to shut down my other senses to make one work better. I could hear them now nothing was wrong the argument was just between them two. I was about to tune it out when I realized what it was they were fighting about.

“I don’t trust her Sam.”

“Why? She has given us no reason not to trust her. So what’s your problem?” Sam said.

“Why? What’s my problem? You have got to be kidding me. How about the fact that we found her standing over a dead body. How about that?” 

“She explained that. She’s after the same person we are.”

“So she says. How do we know she’s not bringing us on a wild goose chase?” Dean asked.

“I think if she wanted to kill us she would have done it by know. She had the opportunity she did have us separated.” It seemed that Sam was sticking up for me. At least some one was on my side. 

“Sam are you that blind? She’s a witch.”

“She’s a Halliwell.” Same snapped back. 

“Again I will say so she says. You said it yourself Sam you have never heard of her. That means two things she’s either lying, or theirs a very good reason they have kept her hidden. Nether option is a good thing.” Dean said.

I tuned it out. I brought back my other senses and went back and lade on the bed I had heard enough. I mean I knew they were thinking these things. But it’s still never fun to hear people say things like that about you. I laid there for most of the night with no luck with getting some sleep. I could not seem to stay asleep. I think I got about two hours at the most. I decided I needed some air. I got out of bed, grabbed the knife from under my pillow and walked out the door.


	6. Whtye Bright Ligths

I walked out into the cold night air. It was refreshing to be out of that stuffy room and out in the open night. I walked out of the parking lot and up the street. I walked and I walked until my feet started to hurt. I had walked so far I was not even shore where I was. There was no more light from the buildings I was completely surrounded by trees. I let the cold air fill my lungs as I thought about resting my feet. 

I could feel a disturbance in the air around me and I braced myself for what was to come. I was instantly calmed down by the familiar shimmer of lights. They started in the middle of the air like they always did and got bigger and brighter until the lights where the size of a person. Then about a second latter a figure formed from the lights. 

Standing in front of me was Whyte. The only person in my family who I could tolerate to be around. I think it’s because the two of us are similar in a lot of different ways. He stood there smiling at me and then he gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after he let me go.

"Well we have not herd from you, I have called about a thousand times. You did not answer we were starting to get worried." He told me.

"We or just you?" I asked. 

"You know we are here for you. Here to help, all you have to do is ask."

"Ask for what? Help tracking down and killing someone that none of you are willing to even talk about let alone fight. All because of Phoebe asked you all to drop it." I snapped at him.

"Phoebe you mean your mother."

"I'll call her mom when she starts to act like a mom." I did not know why he was here. 

Did he come all this way just to piss me off?

"She loves you. You know that rite?" He asked.

"She does not love me. She fears me there's a difference. A big one. They all do."

"They are your family." He told me like I did not know that.

"They are their own family I am the burden that has been placed upon them. I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Just checking up on my favorite cosine. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I am finally one step ahead of this witch. We are going to go after her tomorrow." I told him.

"We? Who is We?" He asked.

I could not believe that I let that slip. He is so nosie.

"Yes we. You can say two hunters who are tracking the same witch found me."

"So you asked them to help you?"

"No. They more like insisted. One of them thinks he can use my help, the other one I think he still thinks that I'm the witch there looking for. He would rather keep me where he can see me I guess."

"Both of these hunters are men, human men?" He asked and I knew where he was going with this.

"Yes there both men, and human." He was starting to smile.

"What happened to your life saying of only surrounding yourself with the undead type?" He asked.

"There not my friends. When this is all over we will go are sepret ways. You know I prefer my friends to be the type that can't die." I told him sarcastically.

"I think this is good for you. Being around people who are not dead."

"Hey I have some friends who are not dead."

"Werewolves don't count, or demons for that matter."

At some point we started to walk back. My feet where really hurting me now.

"Hey Whyte do you think you can give me a lift back?" 

He grabbed hold of my hand and the world around me became very bright for a moment then I was standing in the parking lot of the motel. 

"Brittany. Is that you?" 

I looked away from Whyte and standing there was Sam. 

"Yes." I said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as his eyes focused on Whyte.

"Yes. This is my cousin. Whyte. Whyte, this is Sam."

Whyte gave Sam a nod.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." Whyte said. As he disappeared into a bunch of shimmering lights.

"Wow that's so cool. He can go anywhere he wants?" Sam asked.

"Yes. What are you doing awake?" I asked.

"Could not sleep. Dean snores."

I could not help but smile.

"Why are you awake?" He asked.

"I don't sleep much. Insomnia. Then Whyte stopped by."

“Is he going to help?” Sam asked.

“No he’s not going to help. None of them will help.” I mumbled under my breath.

“That’s a shame. We could have used the help.” 

“I don’t need his help.” I snapped. “I mean, the three of us are more then capable of getting the job done.”

“Your rite.” He said. 

“We both should try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.” I told him and he agreed. 

We both started back towards our rooms. 

I took a quick glance back at him. He was standing in front of his door. He looked back as well. 

“Good night.” He said.

“Good night.” I responded before walking into my room. 

I locked the door behind be and laid down in the bed. I began to feel drowsy the second my head hit the pillow. 

“Maybe I will get some sleep after all.”


	7. I think the word is bisexual

I woke up from a loud banging on my door. I quickly shot up and grabbed the knife I had under my pillow. I looked over to the clock that sat on the table next to the bed. It was four o’clock in the morning. However was at my door better been planning on killing me, it’s very rare that I get to sleep and when I do I don’t like to be woken up.

I stood behind the door and slowly pulled it open. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness as the figure walked into the room. I raised my hand above my head ready to strike when my sight came into full focus and I could see who the intruder was. 

“I’m behind you.” I said as Dean jumped almost a foot of the ground.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He snapped at me through slightly gasping breaths.

“Sorry.” I said as I turned on the light. 

“If I knew you were such a girl I would not have snuck up on you.”

“I’m not a girl.” He responded.

“If that’s what you want to tell yourself. Is there a reason that you where banging on my door this early?” I asked him.

“Where ready to go.” He told me in a stern voice.

I recalled all that happened yesterday and unfortunately it was not a dream. I was stuck hunting down this witch with the Winchesters. Not that the help would not be good but I did not like to surround myself with humans. Even ones who know as much about my world as the Winchesters. They just never understand. Now that I think about it no one ever understand.

When I pulled myself out of my own head I was meet by Dean’s judgmental eyes. 

“Get out.” I told him.

“What?” Was all he said.

“Get the fuck out of my room.” I told him. 

He just stood there like an idiot looking at me. Like he could not believe someone would talk to him that way.

“I need to change.” I told him. He finally seamed to understand what was happening around him and turned and walked out of my room. I quickly slammed the door shut behind him with my mind.

I quickly pulled on new jeans and a white tea and made my way outside.

The two of them where standing out there leaning against their car.

“I’m ready.” I told them as I shut the door behind me. 

“It’s about time.” Dean said.

I just chose to ignore him and made my way over to my car.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked.

I did not understand the question so I turned around to face him.

“To my car.”

“I don’t think so. You’re coming with us.” He said.

“What you still don’t trust me? I thought we were past this.” I told him.

“It’s not that it’s your car.” He said.

“What about my car?” I asked a little to annoyed.

“It does not exactly blend in.” Sam said. I could tell he was trying to avoid the argument that he knew was coming. 

Unfortunately he was rite.

“Don’t listen to him baby. You’re perfect just the way you are.” I told my car as I rubbed her hood.

The look I was getting from the two of them when I looked back to them was priceless. Dean’s eyes were wide as if he was surprised. Sam was chuckling softly.

“See I am not the only one who talks to their car.” Dean said to Sam.

“Oh my god.” Sam said before he turned around and walked to the other side of their car.

“Are you coming?” He asked.

I took one last look at my baby and walked over to their car.

“You know your car is not any less flashy then mine.” I said before I climbed into the back seat.

We started to drive off. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I finally spoke up.

“So were we heading?” I asked.

“To get some breakfast.” Dean answered.

“Breakfast. We don’t have time for breakfast. We need to find Victoria Newman.” I yelled at him.

“First things first there is always time for bacon. Second Sam found her last night.”

I looked over to Sam who had a smug look on his face.

“How?” I asked.

“Something called the internet.” He said.

I had to fight back the erge to punch him in the back of the head. How could I have not thought to check the internet?

“She is a rookie cop so it was difficult, but she was involved in some drug bust a few months that got her picture in the paper. I took her name and picture and found her on Facebook and figured out where she lived from some pictures.” He told me.

“So see breakfast.” Dean said as he continued to drive.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the way.

He finally pulled over at a small dinner that had a statue of a pig in an apron standing out front of it.

He got a huge grin on his face as if he just found the Holy Grail and rushed out of the care. Sam stayed behind to help me out of the back seat.

“He really likes to eat.” Sam told me.

“I can tell.” I responded as we fallowed him inside.

I have no idea how the two of them get anything done.

We only had to wait a few minutes before being seated in a booth. Sam and Dean sat on one side and I across from them. They both avoided sitting next to me like I was caring the plague.  
Whatever why do you care? When this is all done you will never have to see either of them again. I told myself before looking at the menu.

It felt like forever before the waitress came over to take our order. 

“Hello my name is Susie. What can I get you today?” She asked politely.

She was young and very pretty. She was in her early twenties and had the most nice blond hair. I wish I had hair like that instead of my boring chocolate brown hair. Hers was perfectly strait also something I could never get my waist length wild main to do. My hair just never wanted to corporate and that’s why I always kept it up and out of the way.

“Yes I would like a coffee.” Dean said with a big smile. Could he make it any more obvious that he was checking her out?

“I would like an orange juice please.” Sam said very politely. 

“And for you?” She asked.

“I’ll have a coke.” I said.

I loved coke it was practically all I drank. There was never a time where I did not want to drink coke. It was one of my obsessions. 

“Were also ready to order.” Dean told her.

I looked over to him wanting to strangle him. I was no were near ready to order. It was strange to me how he managed to get under my skin for even the littlest things. Usually I am the easiest to get along with. I’m the type of girl who just wants to have fun an don’t judge anyone around me. I usually just let everyone do their own thing not letting anyone get to me, but there was something about him that really pissed me off. 

This is why I don’t hang out with humans. 

I could not wait to get away from them and back to my friends. Well friend. I only had one friend and he was waiting for me back in California. The rest of my friends where more like buddies. 

“I will have the hungry man breakfast with extra bacon and ham.” Dean said. 

I looked over to him.

“What?” He said.

“Nothing. It’s not like you will be a great lose to the world when you die from a heart attack.” I told him.

The waitress laughed. I looked over to her with a smile. I liked her a little more.

“And for you?” She asked Sam.

“I’ll have a veggie omelet.” 

“And you?” She asked me.

“French toast and scrambled eggs. Please.” 

She wrote down our orders and then walked away. We sat there in silence as we waited for our food to come. Even when it did we all eat in silence. This was turning into the most uncomfortable thing I have   
ever experienced. 

When the bill came she handed Sam the check and me a napkin. I was confused for a second until I looked at the napkin. I looked at it and smiled. It had her name and her phone number on it. I looked back up at her and smiled and she turned and walked away. 

“What’s on the napkin?” Sam asked.

“Her phone number.” I said and held it up to show them.

Dean looked at it confused for a moment. 

“Well that makes sense.” He said.

“What does?” I asked him.

“Why she was not interested in me. She’s gay.” He said with a smile.

“Yes because there is no way a straight girl could not be interested in you.” I said to him sarcastically. 

“Hey you said it and not me.” He said.

“Come on we should get going.” Sam said ending are conversation.

We quietly walked out of the dinner. I could feel the waitress’s eyes on me. I could not help but smile as we walked out the door. Once we were inside the car and driving away Dean looked at me in the rear view mirror. 

“So are you?” He asked me. 

“Am I what?” I asked him confused.

“You know. Gay.” 

This time it was Sam who looked at me in the mirror. As if he was wondering the same thing.

“Am I gay? No I’m not gay.” I told them.

From what I could see in the mirror it looked like Sam was relived with my answer. I could not help but wonder why.

“But that does not mean that I do not enjoy the company of other women.” I told them.

This cased them both to fully turn around and look at me.

“Eyes on the road.” I told Dean.

“So you..” he trailed off.

“I think the word is bisexual.” I told him. “Now if were done talking about my sex life I believe we have something we are supposed to be doing.” I told him.

“Oh ya. Umm. Sam.” He stuttered. I was happy that I finally was able to shut him up. 

“Where almost there. Just take the next right.” He told Dean.

We turned onto the next street. 

“Pull over rite there.” Sam told Dean and he listened.

“That’s here house rite there.” Sam said and pointed at a little white ranch style house.

“What now?” I asked.

“We wait” Dean said.

I looked at the clock and it was almost ten am. The attack would not take place until midnight. 

This is going to be one long day.


	8. Lets Go Kick Some Witch Ass

After sitting in the car not talking for about an hour I could not take it anymore.

“So were really just going to sit here all day and stare at her house?” I asked them.

“Yes.” Dean answered.

“Why don’t we just go up to the door and tell her she’s in danger. It’s not like she don’t know about witches and stuff. We know she does.” I told them. I just desperately wanted out of the back seat of this car.

“Because if we do that the witch might notice and get scared away.” Sam answered this time.

“She is not going to get scared away.” I mumbled under my breath.

“And why is that?” Dean asked.

What does he have super hearing or something?

“Because if she fails The Source will kill her. She would rather take her chances with us then face him.” I snapped at him.

“Calm down it was just a question.” He said to me. “I’m still not convinced that you’re the witch we are looking for.” 

“This is unbelievable.” I replied.

“Dean.” Sam pleaded. “I have more impotent things to do then watch you to kill each other.” He said.

Sadly he was rite. Even though the idea of me ending Dean’s life did not bother me at all. No I can’t be thinking like that. It’s not rite to think about killing people. I told myself even though I could not help but   
smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Dean asked me.

“Nothing.” I lied to him. “Could we at least do something to pass the time?” I asked.

I have never sat in one place for so long in my entire life and I really just needed to do something or I was going to do insane.

“We could play never have I ever.” Dean said. 

“The drinking game. You can’t be serious.” Sam said to him.

“Of course I’m not. Can you shut her up.” He told Sam.

“I’m rite here. You don’t need to talk about me like I’m not here.” I snapped at him. 

“Whatever.” He said.

We sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Finally Sam broke the silence.

“So why has no one ever tried to kill Cole if they know he is The Source?” He asked.

“They have.” I said. “He has been killed a few times. He’s just to smart and determined He always finds a way to come back.” 

“How long sense the last time he was killed?” Dean asked.

“A little over twenty years.” I told him. “Can we talk about something else?” I asked them.

“Yah of course.” Sam said. 

Dean just looked at me suspiciously.

We sat in silence for a while. Dean even fell asleep. Sam was rite he did snore. As annoying as the sound was I preferred it way more than the sound of his voice. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asked reminding me that he was still awake. 

“Yes.” I told him.

“What happened with that demon you killed when you were a kid?” He asked.

“There’s nothing much to tell. He snuck into my house when I was a kid and tried to take me from my home. I don’t even remember it but from what I was told when he tried to grab me my magic just instinctively protected me form danger. By the time my mom answered my cries he was already dead. They don’t even know what really happened. It happens sometimes.” I said instantly wishing I left out the last part.

“What does?” He asked.

“Sometimes when I feel like I am in danger. The threat it just dies. I don’t even mean to do anything but my magic. It’s like sometimes it thinks for itself.” I told him. “It only happens when I’m in danger though. I have never killed a good guy. Only demons.” 

He seemed to be taking in what I said. He was obviously worried about what I just told him. It was all over his face but he seemed to be excepting it.

“It’s scary. To not be in control.” He said like he understood what I was talking about. The look on his face sad he actually did.

“To not be in control of what?” Dean asked choosing this moment to wake up.

“Nothing.” Sam said.

“Fine whatever don’t tell me.” He said annoyed. 

“Dean.” I said.

“No it’s all rite. If you two want to have secret conversations that do not include me that’s all right. Just don’t expect me to like it.”

“Dean shut up and looks.” I told him as I latterly placed my hands on his face and spun his head around so he was facing the front of the car.

Standing at the door way of the house we have been watching all day. Was a small little girl. Now that I saw her I could see why they confused me for her. We really did look alike. We were about the same height. She may be a little taller than me but the similarities did not stop there. She also had long dark hair that reached half way down her back. Her pale skin that matched mine was also covered with tattoos. From what I could see which was a lot because she was wearing a skimpy tang top. She had more than me. Her tattoos contain of two full sleeves and a chest peace. I have tattoos on both of my arms as well but they only cover the top parts. 

“Wow. She does look like me.” I said. 

“Let’s go.” Dead said the second she walked through the door to the house.

We still had sometime before midnight but we were not going to be wasting any more time. 

They quickly ran to the back of their car and opened up there trunk. It was full of all sorts of weapons. Dean grabbed a gun and what looked to be a machete. Sam also got a gun but also a small dagger that seemed to have some writing on it.

I became slightly aware that I was the only one without an actual weapon. But then I calmed down and remembered that was because I did not need one.

“Let’s go kick some witch ass.” Dean said as we headed towards the house.


	9. Forgive me Sam

As we approached the door my body started tingling with anticipation. So much that I was unable to stop my fingers from flicking around trying to contain the electric feeling that was building up in them. I knew if   
I stopped moving them my hands would explode with energy. So I let them switch away letting my energy build up.

We were about a foot from the door when we could hear a scream coming from inside the house. I was about to use my powers to open the door but before I could Dean kicked it in. He stepped through the door first with his gun drawn. I quickly followed him in I quickly looked behind me looking for Sam but he was not there. I wondered where he was but only for a second because I was not letting this bitch get away. Not this time.

I fallowed Deans lead into what looked to be a dining room. There she was standing over Victoria with a dagger in her hand. 

Dean quickly started shooting at her. The bullets just stopped short of her and fell to the ground before her. He just did not seem to be getting the idea. He emptied out his entire clip. Did he really think he would just be able to shoot her and then that would be the end of it. She is an assassin for The Source. Did he really think that she would be that easy to kill? 

She did not even look up from what she was doing. She kept chanting and was almost done. She was about to stab her when Sam came up behind her. He held his gun directly to the back of his head. 

“Drop it.” He told her. 

She froze in place but I could see the devilish grin forming on her face. 

“Sam.” I said under breath. 

I could see his brow scrunch like he was in pain. I fallowed his line of site and saw that his gun was so hot it was turning red. He held on for a few more seconds before dropping it.   
I had to do something and I had to do it fast. But Sam was still standing to close. He was standing there holding his hands. 

Oh forgive me Sam.

I quickly and as gently as I could use my mind to throw Sam out of the way. It was still way too hard as he went flying into the wall so hard it knocked him out. Dean ran over to him to see if we was okay. Trying to wake him up. I could not make out what he was saying I was to focused on what I had to do next.

This caused the witch to look up from what she was doing long enough to finally make eye contact with me. It was like she finally noticed I was standing there. When she brock eye contact she quickly turned and tried to run away. The second her back turned to me I finally let my body relax. I let my fingers stop moving and held them out in front of me right next to my hips facing the direction of the witch. Bolts of blue electricity shout out through my figure tips. Scorching everything in sight. Dean protectively leaned over his brother and Victoria ran out of the room. The main focus of my attack landed directly in between the witches shoulder blades. Thankfully. 

She quickly fell to the floor. I stopped and slowly took in a deep breath. I was going to have to take it easy for a while before I got my strength back up after that attack. Dean was staring at me with a worried look on his face. Not shore if he should say job well done or be worried about what just happened. 

The only problem was the witch had more fight in her then even I expected. While I was looking at Dean she got up and through her dagger at me.

“Destiny!” Dean yelled out. 

I quickly turned around just in time to see what was happening. I quickly moved out of the way just as the dagger flew by my face and landed in the wall rite behind me. 

I had no time to think about what just happened I had to do something now or she would get away. I knew I did not have enough strength at the moment to use my powers. So I turned around grabbed the dagger out of the wall and flung it at her. She must not have expected for me to be talented with a blade because she did not even bother to move out of the way. The dagger landed directly in her right shoulder and she fell over screaming in pain. 

I silently thanked my mom for teaching me self-defense as well as magic. She always would tell me it was just as important to know how to defend yourself without magic as it was with it. She would always say the difference between a dead witch and an alive witch was the ability to defended oneself even when magic could not be used to save them. 

Dean quickly ran over to the witch and placed a power blocking talisman around her neck. I then helped him tie her up. So she would not be able to escape. Once we were done and had her tied down to a chair I noticed that Sam had woken up. He was checking on Victoria who besides being really scared seemed to be okay.

“Thank you.” She kept saying over and over again. 

Once she finally calmed down she looked over to the three of us.

“This is because of him rite? The investigation into Cole Turner?” She asked.

Sam and Dean both looked at me.

“Yes.” I answered.

“How did you even get involved in this?” I asked her. “Have you ever even been to California?” 

“No.” She responded. “It was Chris. He brought us all back together. He told us he was working on something. That we were the only ones who could trust. He told us if anything was to happen to him that we would all received a folder.” She handed me a red folder. 

I really wanted to look and see what was inside but I did not want the others to. So I held it in my hands and it disappeared.

“What did you do?” She asked nervously. 

“It’s okay. It’s back in my car. That’s magically protected. I just did not want anything to happen to it until we got back.” I told her.

She seemed to calm down. 

“Okay.” She said.

“You may want to leave now.” Dean told her sternly.

“Just for a little while.” Sam said more kindly.

“What are you going to do to her?” She asked.

“Kill her.” Dean said.

Sam sent him a look that could only come from a sibling.

“Where not going to kill her?” I told her.

“Were not?” Sam asked.

“No were going to torture her, until she tells me where I can find The Source.”


	10. Some Times You Just Have To Burn A Witch

Once Victoria pulled out of her drive way I walked rite over to the unconscious witch who was tied down to the chair in the dining room and slapped her. I slapped her hard rite across her face. Except moving from my slap she did not stir. I raised my hand and hit her again. Nothing. I went to slap her again but someone stopped me. I looked up to see that Sam was holding my wrists. 

“Maybe we should just wait for her to wake up.” Sam said.

“We don’t have time for that. Once The Source realizes she failed and we are holding her hostage he will kill her.” I told both of them.

“If you haven’t noticed he’s not here.” Dean told me. 

“He does not need to be here to kill her. He can kill whoever he wants from where ever he wants!” I yelled at him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I don’t know how it works but whenever we try to interrogate someone they just burnt into flames.” I told him.

“Really?” Dean asked. 

“Really. I’m waking her up know. I told him.

I walked over to her I stopped once I stood in front of her. I let a blue fire ball form in my hand and I reached out for her arm. I grabbed hold of it and did not let go until she woke up screaming in pain.

Once she stopped screaming she looked down to her burnt and blistered arm.

“You bitch!” She yelled at me.

I raised my hand up to her face. Close enough so the heat would hurt her but not close enough to burn her. 

“You will not speak unless you’re spoken to. Do you understand?” I asked her.

She shook her head yes. Staring at me with a look that told me if she got loose she would rip off my face. 

“She’s kind of a bad ass.” I herd Dean say under his breath to Sam. He obviously did not know I could hear him. 

“Were is he?” I asked her.

“Were is who?” She answered. 

I was not in the mood for this. 

I grabbed hold of the dagger that was still sticking out of her shoulder and gave it a slight twist.

She gowned in pain. I could see her biting her list trying not to scream. 

“Do you know who I’m talking about know?” I asked her.

She looked up at me. If looks could kill I would be dead rite now.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She answered.

I quickly pulled out of her shoulder and reached over her and stabbed it into her leg. 

This time she could not hold back her scream it rang out through the entire house. 

“How about now?” I asked.

“I don’t know how to find him. He contacts me!” She yelled out. 

“You’re lying!” I yelled at her. Before I punched her in the face.

“Were is he?”

“I don’t know.” She said.

I was about to hit her again when I was stopped. This time by Dean. 

“If you kill her she won’t be able to talk.” He told me in a calm voice.

“You don’t understand.” I said to him in a frenzy.

“I don’t but you have been walling on her for over an hour. She’s not going anywhere. If you keep it up like this you’re going to kill her.” He told me.

An hour has it really been that long?

“Why aren’t you dead?” I asked her. Up close to her face.

She was drifting off but I did not have time for this. I grabbed hold of her face and forced her to look at me.

“Why aren’t you dead?” I asked her again.

“Sam I think she’s loosing it.” Dean said.

“Destiny. We have not killed her yet.” Sam told me.

I looked back at him.

“I should not have the chance to kill her. She should have been dead by know.” I told him.

I looked back to her. “Why are you still alive?” I asked her one more time. Not so harshly this time. 

She just looked up at me and smiled. 

“He has not killed you yet because he wants me to?” I asked her even though I knew the answer. 

She just sat there smiling at me. I wanted to knock that smile off of her face so bad but I could not move.

“I don’t get it. Why would he want you to kill her?” Sam asked. 

“This has all been about me. This whole time. Killing my friend. Chasing you around. It was to work me up make me crazy with anger so I would catch and kill you. Isn’t it? He sent you to be killed?” I asked her completely ignoring the fact that Sam and Dean were in the room.

“It’s completely different to kill someone out of self-defense and to kill out of pure rage and anger.” She told me with a smug look on her face.

I just fell onto the floor. I would not allow this bitch to see me cry but I needed to catch my breath. I can’t believe I almost feel for his trap.

“Why?” Dean asked. Obviously still confused.

“He just wants her to join his side. Think of all the fun we could have. Let me go. We can kill the Winchesters together. I’m shore that would make him very happy. Then we could just have fun like we used to when we were kids.”

“I don’t know you?” I told her.

“No you just don’t remember me. Your mother saw to that. Erased your memories. Ask her she knows who I am.” She told me.

“Shut up you lie!” I yelled at her as I knocked her out. 

“What the hell was she talking about?” Dean yelled at me.

“I don’t know.” I told him. “I don’t remember her.”

“What did she mean when she said he wants you. Why would he want you on his side?” He asked again. 

“I don’t know!” I yelled back at him.

“You’re lying.” He said taking a step towered me.

“Drop it.” I told him. 

He was about to say something else but I stepped up to him. I had to look up to him because he towered over me but it did not matter he understood exactly what would happen to him if he pushed me right now. He slowly backed down. Taking a step back. Sam reached out and grabbed my wrist. I wanted to pull away from him but I did not. I let his hand rest on my wrist.

“What do we do about her?” Sam asked. 

“If you want to make shore she is not reborn you’re going to have to kill her with fire.” I told them as I started to walk out the front door.

“What does that mean?” Dean called out after me.

“Exactly what I said. If you don’t want her to be reincarnated, like all witches are when they die. You are going to have to burn the witch. Burn her alive.” I told them and then disappeared outside. 

I just started walking. I did not know where I was going I just knew I did not want to be around for what was about to happen next.


	11. Purge

I found my way back to the house a few hours later. I had not even realized I was walking back this way until I saw Sam and Dean leaning against their car that had now been moved into Victoria’s garage. I started to walk up the drive way. I was half way up it when I saw Victoria in side through the window. I hoped she did not come back until it was over. Seeing that was something that you could never be unseen even for the strongest people.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean yelled at me.

I just completely ignored him.

“Is it done?” I asked him.

“Yes. The body’s in the trunk. We need to dump it somewhere.” Sam told me.

“Good.” I said. Then noticed that something was wrong. There was no smell. 

Unfortunately I have seen a witch be purged by fire before and thing I remember the most was the smell of burning flesh. It over powered every memory of that day. More than the flames, more than the agonizing screams, more than the look of the charred body. The smell was by far the worst part.

I looked up at the two of them.

“You did not burn her did you?” I asked them.

“No. It just did not seem rite.” Sam said.

“You two are idiots. I told you what needed to be done. I should have just stayed and did t myself.” I snapped at them.

“I’m sorry but just because were hunters does not mean were cold blooded killers. Burning witches at the stake is where I draw the line.” Dean yelled back at me.

I could not help but laugh at his statement.

“That’s exactly what being a hunter is. A cold blooded killer. Doing what you have to do to protect others. Or have you forgotten?” I asked him.

“Hey I think your being a little harsh. She’s dead. That’s all that matters.” Sam told me.

“That’s not all that matters. She will be reborn. What about all the future lives you could have saved? Or is that someone else’s problem?” 

“Burning people alive is just wrong.” Dean said.

“Yes it is wrong, yes it sucks but it’s done for a reason. It works. Witches are always reincarnated when they die. Always. Their nature does not change in a new life. They just become stronger. Every life they gain a little more power, a little more knowledge. That’s why the laws are made. A witch who chooses to use her powers for evil must be killed my fire to not only kill her but purge the world of her impure soul.” I yelled at them. 

“My god your just as week as my family. Let’s go bury her body.” I told them as I got into the back seat of deans car.

We sat in silence the entire drive. It was not until we were in the forest digging a grave that someone finally spoke. Unfortunately it was Dean.

“So have you burned a lot of your own kind at the stake?” He asked me.

“Just one.” I told him as I thought about Mary.

“It haunts me till this day, but I don’t regret it for a minute. It had to be done. She was my best friend but she lost her way.” I told him. 

Saying more then I planned to. 

We continued to bury the witch in silence and sat in silence all the way back to the motel. I climbed out of the car slamming the door behind me and walked off and rite into my room.   
I quickly through all my clothes off and climbed into the shower. I let the water fall down my body and tried to wash away all that had happened that day.


	12. The Hell Mouth Was Always So Much Fun

I climbed out of the shower what felt like hours after I had entered. I sat down on my bed still rapped in my towel. Not caring that my damp body was getting the blacnket wet. I reached over to my things and grabbed my cell phone. I quickly dialed and listened to the other line ring while I waited for it to be answered. 

“Hello.” Wyatt said on the other end.

“Hi.” I said.

“How’s everything going? Are you okay?” He asked.

“Everything’s fine. We found her.” I told him.

“Does that mean?” He asked not finishing his sentence.

“Dead. Yah.” I finished for him.

“So does this mean you’re going to be coming home? We miss you.” He told me.

By we I was shore he meant just he. 

“I guess. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” 

I really wish I did. I would rather be anywhere else in the world but I guess it was time to go home. I could not avoid it forever.

“Do you want me to come get you? I could be there in I don’t know about five seconds?” He asked me playfully.

“No I’ll leave after I get some sleep plus I have my car. I can’t leave her behind. Unless you’re now able to orb cars to.” I teased him.

“Fine so I’ll tell them you will be home in a few days.” He said.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“They’re going to want to know. They have been asking me every day when you’re coming home. You know I’m a bad lire. If they ask I have to tell them the truth.” 

“Fine. I have to go. I’m going to try to get some sleep before I head out. Good night.” I told him.

He laughed at my words.

“Don’t you mean good morning.” He said before hanging up the phone.

I looked over to the clock next to my bed and saw that it was past six o’clock in the morning.

How long was I in the shower? 

I lay down on the bed not even bothering to get dressed. I laid there rapped in my towel too tired to even care that I was cold and should probably put on some clothes.

I laid there for a little while and when sleep finally seemed to be falling over me there was a knock on my door.

I tried to ignore it but it just came again. I was really going to kill whoever was knocking on my door. 

I fixed the towel around my body and quickly made my way over to the door. I opened it not caring that I was standing there in nothing but a white towel. Once the door was open I saw that it was Sam and Dean   
making it impossible for me to sleep. 

“What do you guys want?” I asked them. 

“Don’t you ever sleep?” I said as I walked into my room and sat on my bed, leaving the door open so they could enter. 

They both just stood there staring into my room. Dean looked in shock and Sam looked embarrassed I swear he was blushing.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys? Come in and shut the door.” I snapped at them. 

They did what I said but still just stood there in silence. It finally hit me that they were uncomfortable because I was practically naked.

“Seriously guys what are you twelve.” I said as I grabbed my bag and walked into the bath room.

I quickly through on a pair of black jeans and a white tang top. Now being dressed I stepped out of the bathroom to see them both still standing where I left them.

“Better?” I asked.

“Yes.” Dean answered.

“So what do you want?” I asked again. 

“We just came to tell you we were heading out.” Sam told me. 

I just stood there in silence. Why would they come tell me they were leaving? I don’t care.

“Okay.” I said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other as if they were having a conversation without words.

“We found a new case. Should be interesting. A lot of young hot girls drowning.” He told me.

“Why would that be a case for you?” I asked confused.

“Because all of the deaths are happing on land. Where there is no water.” Sam told me.

“So where are you heading?” Sam asked me.

“Going back home.” I told him really not wanting to get into it.

“Well Sam we should get going.” Dean said. 

“Yah I guess your rite.” Sam replied.

“Dam rite I’m right. So let’s go save us some Sunnydale honeys.” He said as he turned and walked out the door.

“Bye.” Sam said. As he started to fallow his brother.

“Wait!” I called out after them. 

They were all ready at their care when I caught up to them.

“Did you say Sunnydale?” I asked.

“Yes. Why!” Dean asked.

He looked very unhappy that I asked him a question.

“Sunnydale California?” I asked again.

“Yes.” He answered again a little more annoyed then the last time. 

“Just wait here. I’m coming with you.” I said.

“Great.” “Why?” Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

I did not answer I just ran into the room and grabbed my stuff. I through my stuff in my car and walked back over to them.

“I have a friend in Sunnydale that I have not seen in a while. If people are dying he’s probably already on the case. Fallow me I know how to get there.” I said as I walked back to my car. Not giving them time to fight me on this.

I got in and sped away. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that they were fallowing me. 

I opened up my phone and sent a quick text to Wyatt. 

Sorry not coming home. Heading to Sunnydale. Don’t worry it’s not what you think. Sam and Dean found a case there.   
Love you. Talk soon. 

I hung up my phone and through it on the seat next to me. I could not wait to get back to Sunnydale. The hell mouth was always so much fun.


	13. Sunnydale, My Favorite Place In The World

I drove on for hours. Every now and then I would look in my rear view mirror to see that the Winchesters were still fallowing me. 

I knew they must be ready to pass out because I was tired. I pleased me to know that they were fallowing me. For two very different reasons. One being I just liked watching Dean suffer and he really did not like having me around. Two I was not alone. Even though I was alone in this car they were fallowing me. They were coming with me to Sunnydale so we could work this case together. 

Well actually they were fallowing me because I told them to and I think they are scared to piss me off. I was going along not for the case but just because I wanted to see an old friend. It really had been too long.   
My excitement grew and grew the closer we got t Sunnydale. I knew by now that Dean must be starving. What I realized in the short few days with him was he was always stuffing his face whenever he got the chance. It gave me a small ping of pleaser to know that he was uncomfortable. At the same time that meant Sam was hungry to and he was too nice to let suffer.

I got off at the next exit and drove until I saw an IHOP. I let out a little laugh I did whenever I saw an IHOP because now every time I do my brain instantly thought “International House of Psychopaths.” 

Man I love the Following. 

I decided that it was time for us to eat and pulled into the parking lot. Dean’s car quickly pulled in and parked next to me.

Dean got out of the car and quickly ran inside leave the two of us standing there looking after him.

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked.

“Well we have been driving for about ten hours.” He posed and I shrugged my shoulders signaling I did not get the point.

“He really has to use the bathroom.” He said.

I could not help but laugh at the thought of Dean peeing in his pants. I was surprised when Sam joined in with his own laughter.

“Come one lets go get a table.” He said as he placed his hand on my upper back pushing be towered the restaurant. 

I instinctively pulled away from his unexpected touch and instantly wished I had not.

He was obviously not trying to harm me and looked sad that I had reacted in the way I did.

“Let’s go.” I said walking away from him. Not wanting to worsen the situation by trying to explain myself.

Once inside we were seated rite away. There was surprisingly not a lot of people in here for a Saturday around eight o’clock. 

Dean joined us about two seconds after we took our seats in a small little booth in the corner of the restaurant. 

“So how much longer until we get there?” Dean asked.

“About an hour and a half.” I told him.

“Your shore your friend will be working the case?” He asked.

“Yes. He’s always in the middle of everything that happens in Sunnydale.” I answered.

The waiter came over interrupting or conversation. We all ordered coffee. 

Then quickly placed our food orders not wanting to waste any more time.

I got a steak with two over easy eggs. Sam got a Chicken salad and Dean got a double bacon cheese burger. I really could not understand how he was in such good shape considering all the greasy unhealthy food I have seen him eat in the last few days alone.

Once the waiter left we continued our conversation.

“Is it really that bad there that the town needs in its own hunter?” Sam asked.

I could not help but smile when he said hunter. Well they are going to be in for a shock when we get there. For now I just let them believe that my friend was a hunter. Well I mean he was in some sort of way.

“Well the town is built over the hell mouth. So yes.” I told them.

“I thought it was closed.” Sam responded.

“It’s is but that don’t stop the monsters from being drawn to its residual energy. Others move back out of sentimental reasons, others just want to re-open the thing.”

“Demons always trying to open a gate to hell. I mean if they like hell so much why don’t they just stay there?” Dean asked sarcastically.

After we all sat there in silence trying to force as much caffeine into our bodies as humanly possible our food finally came.

We all eat quickly all agreeing that he had been here too long. When the bill came I paid. I was not quite shore where they got their money from considering they don’t have a real job and have no family to send them any. It took a little convincing but in the end I got Sam to agree to let me pay.

Then we got in are cars and sped out of the parking lot. Under two more hours and we would be in my home away from home.

Sunnydale, my favorite place in the world.


	14. Have you ever tried saying no to a succubus?

There it was the welcome to Sunnydale sign. I could not help but smile at the butterfly’s that were building in my stomach. I have not been this excited for a really long time. This town always had that effect on me.   
There was no other place like it on earth. Yes there was all the evil demons and shit running around but it was also the only place I have ever been to where there were so many freaks running around that no one seemed to care about me being a witch. It was the only place I had ever been where I was not a freak but one of the more normal things walking around. No one judged me here. No one ran away from me in fear. In fact most people liked me here. I was a savior of sorts for them. The person they came to if they needed help.

Even though I only lived her for a little over a year I did a lot of good here. Everyone was happy to have another slayer in Sunnydale. I have to say I was sad when I found out that I was not a slayer. That my strength was just inherited. 

I pressed my foot down harder on the gas wanting to get out of this car desperately. I looked back and was glad that Dean seemed to be keeping up. I really did not want to have to slow down for them. I needed to get out of this car and stretch my legs. 

I slowed down as I reached the center of town. I looked around at all the familiar shops and buildings. I pulled into a small little motel with a nice pool that I stayed at whenever I was in town. It was a lot nicer then the last one. I quickly got out of my car and waited at Sam and Dean pulled in. 

When they got out of the car I looked over to them with a smile on my face.

“Well someone’s happy.” Dean said.

“Shut up. Let’s go check in.” I told them.

I turned and walked to the front desk with them behind me. I walked in and was met by a lovely smell of vanilla. I instantly knew that Sandra was working.  
I walked up to the empty desk and rang the bell. It only took a second for Sandra to appear from the back room.

She was wearing a nice full length blue dress. It was strapless showing off her nice chest peace tattoo. It was of a burning heart with wings. It was colorful and I loved it. Every time I saw her I wanted to run to the nearest tattoo parlor and get a chest peace for myself.

Her long blonde hair hung down past her shoulders and her blue eyes shown when she saw me.

“Destiny!” She yelled out as she ran around the counter and gave me a big hug. 

When we finally let go of each other she took my face in her hand and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Your back.” She said. Not releasing my face.

I was not shore who it was but one of the Winchesters cleared there through behind me.

Sandra removed her hands and looked around me.

“And you brought friends?” She said in a questioning town.

“You can say that.” I responded. 

I looked back at them as Sandra made her way back around the counter. Dean was looking at me with a smile Sam looked rather uncomfortable.

“So business or pleaser?” Sandra asked me as she leaned on the counter. 

“Business.” Dean answered for me. 

Sandra knowing be a lot better then Dean looked over to him. 

“I believe I was talking to Destiny.” She said then looked back at me. “So. Do you want your usual room?” She asked me. 

“Yes. Plus a room for them.” I said pointing behind me.

A big smile formed on her face.

“So your guys are together?” She asked.

Dean did not seem to understand what she was asking him.

“He’s my brother.” Sam answered. 

“Okay then a room with two beds.” She responded.

“What. You thought?” Dean asked finally understanding what she had asked.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys from Sandra. She did not let go she just held onto her end of the key.

“Before you leave town we need to get together.” She demanded of me.

“Of course.” I told her. She smiled and then let go of the key. 

I took it then walked out of the office.

Once we were outside and out of Sandra’s ear range Dean looked at me with a big smile on his face.

“What?” I asked him. 

“So you and Sandra?” He asked not finishing his sentence. 

“What about us?” I snapped at him.

“He wants to know if you guys went out.” Sam finished for him.

I just laughed. 

“Sandra and I go out no.” I laughed at him.

“But she kissed you and was all flirty.” Dean responded.

“Sandra does not have girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter. She’s not the dating type. Were just friends.” I told him.

“So you guys have never?” Sam asked this time.

“Of course we have.” I said to him with a smile. “Have you ever tried saying no to a succubus?” I said to him as I unlocked the door to room number six. My room. 

I walked leaving the door open and through my bad down on my queen sized bed. I walked into my bathroom that was off of the kitchen and looked over to the stand up shower and the tub that sat next to it. I decided that a shower would be faster and turned it on letting the water heat up. 

I then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was stocked with everything I would need just like it always was. 

I looked back and they both still stood in my door way. 

“You guys can come in.” I told them, and they did.

“You slept with a succubus?” Dean asked me with a nasty town in his voice.

Sam just stood there looking as uncomfortable talking about this with Dean as he did.

“Yes.” I said. 

“But she’s.”

“She’s what?” I interrupted. 

“A succubus.” He finished.

“And I’m a witch.” I reminded him. 

“Dean we should just go.” Sam told him.

“Yeah you should. I need to shower before we leave any way.”

He just stood there looking at me.

“A succubus.” He repeated again.

“Yes. Have you ever tried it?” I snapped at him. “No. Then don’t talk shit. Maybe you should go pay Sandra a visit. It will be a night you never forget.” I told him. 

He just became incredibly uncomfortable. He grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him out of the room.

Once they were gone I slammed the door shut behind them. 

I took a quick peek out the window and watched the two of them walk to their room. 

God Dean could really piss me off.

I quickly jumped into the shower and let the hot water wash over my body. I proceeded to take the quickest shower of my life. Wanting nothing more than to get out of this motel room. 

I stepped out of the shower and walked into my bedroom. Not caring that the blind to my window was open. I knew no one could see in through the tinted windows. I could see out but no one out there would be able to see in. I opened up my bag and started to look through my clothes.

I knew exactly what I wanted to wear. I was going to have fun tonight and I was not going to let anyone stop me.

I put on my sexiest black lacy bra and underwear. You know just in case you never know who you will find taking off your clothes by the end of the night.

I pulled a peach skirt up my legs. It was a high wasted skirt that sat rite above my belly button and stopped about three inches under my perfect little ass. I then grabbed out my black spaghetti strap, V-neck lace top out and put it on. Its low cute neck line made my double d's somehow look even bigger than they were and it stopped rite under my chest letting my slim figure be easily seen. 

I pulled on my black ankle high boots with a tall skinny heal on and tied them up. I through on my black long sleeve jacket that stooped at my waist and then grabbed my peace hand bag that matched my skirt. I through my id, makeup, keys, steak, and dagger in my hand bag and headed out the door. Deciding to let my hair air dry into its natural curls.

I walked over to room eight where Sam and Dean were staying and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Sam answered the door. He looked surprised to see me. Very surprised.

I could not help but smile as I saw him look me over from head to toe.

“Wow. Destiny you look.”

“Amazing.” I finished for him. “I know. Now get your brother and lets go.” I told him.

“Were are we going?” He called after me. 

I was all the way half way to my car.

“To find an old friend.”


	15. Hello Love

It took longer than I had wanted for Sam to get Dean out of the room. He was too comfortable on the nice beds they had here and did not want to leave. Sam had to pull him out of the bed and force him into the car.

“Can’t we just sleep for a little while?” Dean pleaded.

“No we go know.” I told him.

We all climbed into Dean’s car my car was only a two setter so I had to leave her at the motel. 

A few minutes later we pulled up to the most popular club in Sunnydale. It was called The Pit. The name was not the best but there was something about this place that kept the people coming.

The line to get in was around the block. Once we were parked and out of the car. Sam and Dean looked around.

“A club?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” I said as we walked over to the door. 

I walked rite to the front of the line not bothering to wait. There were many protests coming from the line as we walked by.

“I think the line starts back there.” Dean said sarcastically. 

“You don’t have worry about it. I know the bouncer.” I told them.

I walked up to Paul who stood guarding the entrance to the club. He was massive to say the least. Standing at almost seven feet tall was just the begging of it. He was a body builder and was one of the most muscular guys I have ever seen. He is also the strongest. 

“Hey Paul.” I said to him. 

His green eyes met mine. 

“Destiny long time no see.” He said as he smiled at me.

“To long.” I told him. “So do you think you can get me in?” I asked him already knowing the answer.

“Of course.” He said as he moved out of the way letting me pass into the club.

Sam and Dean tried to follow me in but Paul stopped them.

“Destiny.” Sam called after me.

“It’s okay Paul there with me.” I told him.

He gave me a strange look that told me he was not shore if he should let them in to.

“Fine.” He said and let them pass.

Once we were inside my ears were assaulted by the loud music. It was one of those clubs that play techno type music that really made no sense but had great beats. We found a table and the three of us sat down. I looked around canvasing the place. The place was packed tonight and I was not the only one to notice.

“So where’s your friend?” Sam asked.

“He’s here.” I told him.

“Well if this is where he likes to hang out I don’t know if I trust his judgment much.” Dean said. Obviously talking about the music.

“He does not come her for the music.” I told him.

“Then what does he come here for?” He asked.

“They have an amazing onion blossom. Plus the girls.” I said pointing to all the drunken girls flirting with anyone who shows them attention.

“So how do you plan on finding him in here?” Sam asked.

“I don’t. He will find me.” I said as I stood up.

I took off my jacket and threw it in Dean’s face.

“What the hell?” He asked as he removed it from his face. 

Then I through my handbag at him. “Hold my stuff.” I said as I made my way to the dance floor. 

I could hear Sam and Dean bickering as I walked away but could not make out any words over the loud music.

I made my way to the middle of the dance floor and started moving along with the upbeat music. I swayed my hips from side to side keeping up with the beat. I moved my hands up and down my body obviously trying to be sexy. Well not trying, I was being sexy. I looked around at the people around me. I could see guys eyes on me but no one dared to come near me. I would look back and smile at them making them blush before turning to face the other way. I dance like this for about another ten minutes when I felt someone approach me from behind. He stepped into me so my back was touching his chest. He gently ran his fingers down my arms until they found my hands. Our fingers were quickly intertwined. 

I did not have to turn around to know it was him. He started to move along with me. Dancing along with me. He slowly moved our hands up over our heads as we danced together. He then leaned into me his nose resting on my cheek.

“Hello love.” He whispered into my ear.

A small shiver ran through my body. Then I was quickly pulled of the dance floor and my back was slammed against the wall. He continued to hold my hands up over my head. I looked up at the person I was dancing with seconds before. He was already fully vamped out. His forehead was all lumpy and scrunched like it does when the vampires show there true sleeves. His eyebrows had all but almost disappeared only leaving behind the scare over his eye where his eyebrows were supposed to be.

His blue eyes shown as he looked at me. His smile was almost sinister because of his sharp fangs.

“You should really be careful of who you let sneak up behind you.” He told me.

“What makes you think I let you sneak up on me?” I asked him with a big smile on my face. 

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other before he let my hands go but he remanded unmoved.

His chest rested against mine not letting me move. 

“I knew you would not be able to stay away.” He whispered into my neck with his sexy British accent. 

I could feel the tips of his teeth brush against my neck. Just then nothing was there. I opened my eyes and saw Dean holding him down Sam leaning over him about to steak him. 

“No!” I screamed.

I did not have time to think I through my arm forwarded sending both Sam and Dean flying through the air and landing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing to check out the seen but only for a second. When they saw there was no danger they just went back to what they were doing. 

God I loved Sunnydale. Only in this town would people not think twice about two grown men flying through the air.

I ran over to him. 

“Spike are you okay?” I asked him as I helped him stand up.

“Bloody hell.” He said as he ran his fingers through his bleached blonde hair trying to fix it. His face completely back to normal.

“Yah your fine.” I said and gave him a slight smile. 

Sam and Dean made their way back over to us.

“What the hell Destiny?” This time it was Sam who yelled at me. 

“Are these wankers friends of yours?” Spike asked me. 

Well this was not how I wanted this to go.


	16. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being told through Sams pov. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

I could not help but smile as I watched Destiny though her stuff in Dean’s face. 

“Hold my stuff.” She told him before she walked off to the middle of the dance floor. 

I could help but look after her as she walked away. She had so much confidence in everything she did. Even by just looking at her walk anyone would be able to see that she is not someone you should mess with.

“Can you believe this?” Dean asked as he through her stuff on the table. 

I could not help but laugh. The look on his face was precious he looked like he was going to explode. His cheeks were even red in frustration. 

“This is not funny!” He yelled at me.

“It’s a little bit funny.” I responded. 

“I can’t take this.” He said as he through his hands up in the air. 

A waitress walked by and Dean grabbed her attention and ordered a beer. 

After watching him flirt with the waitress like he does everywhere we go I looked back onto the dance floor.

It did not take long for my eyes to scan the floor and find Destiny. She was dancing directly in the middle of the floor. She was dancing along to the beet. She was a really good dancer. It seemed like the music was flowing through her body as if she was one with it. She seamlessly changed the way her body would move when the songs changed.

Even with as good as she looked and danced no one seemed to be around her. It was as if an invisible bubble was separating her from everyone else. It did not make sense to me because there were obviously guys who were looking at her. Who defiantly wanted her? At this thought I felt a small ping of something in the pit of my stomach. I could feel my face start to get worm. Before I had time to think much about what was going on inside of me Dean pulled me out of my thoughts.

“I’m starting to think that there is no friend. That she just wanted to dance.” He said in-between sips of his beer. 

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

“Do you see anyone?” He asked pointing to the dance floor. “She’s just out there dancing by herself.” 

“Maybe he’s just not here yet.” I told him.

“Maybe he’s not coming at all. Maybe he does not exist.” He told me again.

“Then why would she come all the way here with us?” I asked him.

“I don’t know. To distract us. To stop us from doing our job.” He told me.

I could not believe that he was still on this.

“I thought we were past this. She helped us on the last case.”

“No. She through you across a room knocking you out cold. Then she proceeded to torture the witch.” He told me.

“Oh come on Dean like you have not done both of those things.” I told him.

He just looked at me knowing it was the truth. By his logic I should not trust him either. 

“Well. She, she wanted us to set someone on fire.” He told me thinking he won the argument. I was no longer paying attention though.

“Dean.” I said as I looked into the crowd. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Look.” I said pointing in the crowd.

There was a guy in the crowed a few feet behind her who was making it very obvious that he was watching her. He was slowly making his way up behind her. It did not seem that she saw him but his eyes were locked onto her. 

There was something about this guy that bothered me but I could not put my finger on it. He was average height, not muscular; he looked just like a normal guy. Except for the fact that he had bleached blonde hair that was slicked back and was wearing a long lather black trench coat. 

There was something very primal about the way this guy was watching and approaching Destiny and I did not like it. 

I got up from the table and started to walk over but Dean stopped me.

“Calm down.” He said to me firmly. 

I removed my eyes from this blonde guy and looked at Dean. Letting him know he better let go of my arm now.

“Look.” He told me as he let me go.

I looked back to the dance floor to see that the guy had finally reached Destiny. He was standing behind her. They were dancing together. Their hands intertwined over their heads. I could see the lust in his eyes from where I stood. 

“Do you think that’s him?” Dean asked like I would know the answer.

I looked back to them and I knew the answer. His face changed, he was a vampire and he had his head nestled into her neck taking in her sent. 

He then quickly pulled her off of the floor and out of site.

“No, that’s not him.” I snapped as I grabbed the steak out of Destiny’s bag and Dean and I ran into the crowed looking for them.

I could not see her. We pushed our way through the crowed frantically. I could not see them anywhere and my anxiety continued to increase. 

“Sam!” Dean called out from a few feet away.

I fallowed his line of site and I could see that they were in the corner. He had her pinned against the back wall. Dean was closer than me and tackled him to the ground. I was a few seconds behind and jumped down about to steak him through the heart. 

“No!” I herd Destiny scream and then Dean and I were flying through the air.

The wind was knocked out of me but only for a minute. I sat up looking around and no one seemed to be paying us any attention.

What the hell is wrong with these people? I could not help but think.

I stood up and looked over to Destiny. She was bending down helping the vampire to his feet.

“Spike are you okay?” She asked him.

Worry filled her voice. I could not understand what was going on. Was she worried about the vampire’s well-being? Did she just attack us?

I looked over to Dean and helped him up. He looked so angry. I could tell he was about to explode. I could not help but wonder if he was right about Destiny this entire time.

“Bloody hell.” The vampire said as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked completely normal again but I don’t know who he thought he was fooling.

Apparently Destiny. That’s who he was fooling.

“Yah your fine.” She said as she smiled up at him. 

The two of us made our way over to them. I could not be shore what was going on. Or how to approach this situation. I looked over to Dean and he looked ready to kill the both of them. And then maybe me.

“What the hell Destiny?” I yelled at her. I could not believe she just attacked us to protect a vampire. 

“Are these wankers friends of yours?” The vampire asked her as he took a step closer to her putting himself slightly in-between us and her. 

I could not help the anger that was filling me. Was he trying to protect her from us? She reached out and gently touched his arm pushing her way around him.

“Spike this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys this is my friend Spike.” She told us.

Her friend Spike, the vampire. I could not believe this. What kind of name was Spike anyway?


	17. Vampire

“Did he just call us wankers?” Dean asked as he took a step forward.

Spike tensed up obviously not letting Dean get the drop on him again. I quickly got in between them holding them both back by placing my hands on their chests.

Spike just stood there and let my hand rest on his chest he visibly calmed down under my touch. Dean quickly stepped back the second I touched him so my hand was no longer resting on him. 

It made me angry that he had this reaction. All I was trying to do was stop Spike from ripping his head off. 

“Both of you calm down.” I told them.

“I’m always calm, love.” Spike said with his signature smirk plastered on his face. 

“You need to tell us what the hell is going on. Rite now!” Sam yelled obviously annoyed about Spikes presence.

“Things here at the Hell Mouth aren’t as they are in the rest of the world. You don’t have to be a human to be a hero. Yes spike is a vampire but he earned back his soul, and he is a hero. Spike is my friend and I won’t tolerate either of you trying to hurt him.” I told them. 

They looked at me in shock. They could not seem to believe that I would choose a vampire over them. They seemed to forget that I have known this vampire for years and I have only known the two of them for a few days. 

I grabbed Spikes hands and lead him out of the club. We waited outside sharing a cigarette. I don’t know what it was that Sam and Dean were doing but it took the two of them about ten minutes to fallow us out. 

When they finally walked through the doors Sam looked upset. Like he was going to snap at any moment. Dean looked so angry I swear he was going to explode.

“So what is the plan?” Sam asked.

“Yes love. Not that I don’t mind you grassing me with your presence. But why is it you insisted on bringing companions?” Spike asked me.

“Let’s talk back at my room.” I told the three of them.

I walked over to Dean’s car. None of them seemed to fallow. Once I was standing at Dean’s car I looked back at the three of them. They all were standing exactly where I left them. They were all just standing there staring at each other. No one knew quite how to move around each other. It was as if they were scared that the other would attack if they made any kind of movement. 

“Are you guys coming?” I asked them. 

Spike smiled, put out his cigarette and walked over to me. Once he reached me he leaned back on Dean’s car and smiled at me.

“Hey, Hey. Get off my car!” Dean yelled as he quickly made his way over to his car.

Sam fallowed closely behind. 

“Hey I said get off my car!” Dean yelled again.

“Hey calm down. No need to get your knickers in a bunch.” He said holding his hands up in the air. “See no harm.” He said as he stepped out and away from the car.

He pushed Spike out of the way so he could get a better look at his car. Like Spike had somehow damaged it by leaning his ass on it.

“These are your friends?” Spike asked me sarcastically.

“There not my friends.” I said as I hopped in the back seat of the car. Not wanting to look back at Sam who I knew would be hurt by my words.

Spike pushed the back of his jacket behind him and climbed into the back seat with me. He quickly closed the space between us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I could hear Dean mumble rite before he got into the car.

“So where are we heading?” Dean asked. 

“Back to the hotel.” I told him. 

“Are you staying at Sandra’s?” Spike asked me.

“Were else would I stay.” I responded through a smile.

It was just always so easy to be myself around him. He was easy to be around. He was definitely the best friend I have.

“Room six?” He asked. 

“Of course.” I told him.

“What’s so special about room six?” Sam asked. Talking the for the first time sense we got in the car.

“The windows are blacked out. No light can get in even if the windows are opened.” I told them.

“So it’s a room made for vampires?” Dean asked.

“Every room in the hotel is specially made. There is a lot of different kind of….people in this town. Some need to be accommodated to.” I told them.

“Good I can stay there during the day. I won’t have enough time to get back to my crypt.” He told me. 

Not bothering to ask. He knew he did not have to. Of course he could stay in my room. It would not be the first time. That’s why I get that room whenever I come. I mean we lived together for a little over a year back in the day. A few nights in a motel room were not anything compared to that.

“Crypt?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I got myself a nice little set up in the cemetery. Big space. No one every bothers me.” He answered as if living in a crypt was normal.

“So you stay in the vampire safe room every time you come into town?” Dean asked me. Not bothering to look at me at all.

“Well my best friend is a vampire so I would say yes.” I told him. 

We arrived at the motel a few minutes later. Sam and Dean got out of the car not bothering to let us out. So I reached over and moved the seat up myself. I did not have to be looking to see Spike staring at my back side as I bent over. I could feel his eyes on me.

I just looked back at him over my shoulder.

“Are you enjoying the view?” I asked him.

“Always, love.” He responded. 

I just chuckled and climbed out of the car. He fallowed close behind me. We walked over to my room where Sam and Dean already stood waiting at the door. I unlocked it and walked inside. Sam and Dean fallowed me in but Spike just pushed rite past all of us and made a dash for the fridge. 

He reached in a pulled out one of the blood bags that were stocked in the fridge. He opened up the microwave and literally throws the bag into it. Slamming the door shut and then starting it. After a few seconds the microwave beeped and he pulled the blood bag open. He reached over and grabbed one of the mettle straws that sat on the counter and stabbed it into the bag. Then quickly started to drink. 

I did not pay much attention to this. Like I said we lived together for over a year. I just sat at the end of my bed and started to take of my shoes. Sam and Dean must have not been as relaxed in this situation as I.

“What?” Spike asked.

I looked up at him then followed his line of site. Sam and Dean stood there mouths open. Diffidently in shock. Not shore how to handle the situation.

“I’m just feeling a little peckish.” He responded before quickly finishing the blood bag.

I got up and shut the door because no one else seemed to be doing it. 

I could hear the microwave on again Spike obviously was heating up another blood bag.

“Is that blood?” Dean asked.

Spike just looked at him.

“Vampire.” Was all Spike said. 

He grabbed the bag poked it with the straw then walked over and plopped down on my bed. He was leaning against the head bored sitting up legs laid out in front of him. He just sat there drinking his blood. I heard a deep sigh behind me and turned around.

I could easily tell it was coming from Sam who had become uncomfortably tense.

“The bloods all donated.” I told them. “No one gets hurt.”

Then I looked over to Spike.

“Spike. Off.” Was all I said as I pointed to him lying on my bed.

“Oh sorry pet.” He said as he sat up. 

He removed his shoes. Throwing them aside and then laid back down. He was always putting his muddy boots on my furniture. He knew it drove me nuts but did it every time. 

I sat down on the bed next to him letting my legs hand over the side of the bed. Sam and Dean walked over and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

“So why don’t you tell me why you lot are in my town?” Spike asked.

“We here on a case.” Sam responded. 

“So why am I here? Could not handle it on your own?” He said strait to Sam.

“I told them you would help.” I intervened before Spike and his big mouth got him into trouble. Again.

“What can I tell you? You know me to well. Just point me in the direction of whatever you need killed.” He said with a smile on his face.

That’s the Spike I knew. Always up for anything as long as it involved a fight.

“It’s some sort of water demon. Mysterious drowning’s, all happening on land and near no water.” I told him. “So what do you know?” I asked him.

“How about you heat me up another blood bag and I’ll tell you what I know.” He said to me. 

I let out a sigh and walked over to the fridge. I took out a bag and throw it at him. 

“How about you drink it cold for giving me attitude.” I told him.

“Well what I know is that all the victims are girls. In their early twenty’s. All pretty little bits.” He said with a smile.

“Why don’t you try having a little respect for the dead?” Sam snapped at him. 

Spike did not seemed fazed at all by Sam he just continued to look at me.

“Like I was saying. All pretty. They all are former or current implies of this day camp out by the lake.” He told me.

“They did not mention a connection in the papers.” Sam said.

“It’s Sunnydale the cops don’t really know what they’re doing.” I told them. 

“Have you gone and investigated?” Dean asked.

“Did you not hear the part about it being a day camp?” He responded. “In case it hasn’t donned on you I don’t get out much in the day. Counting on the bursting into flames and all.” 

He then looked over to me.

“Sorry love. Looks like I won’t be much help. But when you find the bugger let me know. I don’t want you taking it on alone.” He told me genuinely concerned. 

“She’s not alone.” Sam said as he got up and left the room. 

Dean fallowed behind him.

“Get some rest were leaving in four hours.” Dean told me before following his brother out the door.

I closed the door behind them. I was convinced they were both raised in a barn. They never seemed to close any doors.

“Interesting little group you got there.” Spike said.

“It’s not like that. We worked our last case together and when I herd they were coming to Sunnydale I could not turn down the excuse not to go home.” I told him as I opened up the closet.

“The tall one likes you.” He said. 

I looked back over my shoulder at him. I knew him well enough to know he was about to go into protective mode.

“What are you jealous?” I said teasing him.

He gave me his shut the hell up look before responding.

“Just stating the obvious love.” He said.

“Well your wrong. Dean hates me and Sam is just being nice to make up for his brother being an ass.” I told him completely meaning what I said. 

I grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the closet and tossed it at him. For a vampire his reflexes were surprisingly slow as they both hit him in the face. 

He looked down at what I had thrown at him.

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“What’s it look like. Get out of my bed. You can sleep in the chair. I need to get some sleep.” I told him.

“You can’t be serious.” He responded as he held the pillow out in front of him.

“Deadly.”I told him as I climbed into bed not bothering to wait for him to move. 

I felt the bed move as he rolled off. I listened to his footsteps as he walked over to the chair. I could hear him mumbling under his breath and could not help but smile at his frustration. I quickly feel asleep to the sound of him angrily mumbling and tossing and turning around in the chair.


	18. Lets Go To Camp

I wake up in the middle of the night; well it was actually around noon. I looked over and Spike was still asleep in the chair where I had left him. He was curled up with his knees to his chest, body bent over, and head resting on his knees. He through his jacket over him for warmth even though I had given him a blanket. 

He looked utterly uncomfortable. 

“Hey wake up.” I said as I gently rocked hi shoulder. 

I could not help but think how peaceful he looked when he slept. It was the only time he ever looked at peace. I always wondered what he dreams about. 

Probably Buffy. I thought to myself. 

I started to shake him a little harder. He’s a vampire he should not be this hard to wake up. Then before I had a chance to react he quickly reached out and grabbed my wrist that was just shaking him away. He pulled me down and our chests collided. He then wrapped his other arm around me. Holding me in place. Not letting me get up off his lap.

I did not bother to struggle I knew he was stronger and I could only get away by hurting him and I was just not up for a fight. 

“Spike let me go.” I told him.

He just nestled his face in my neck pretending to still be asleep.

“I said let me go.” I said a little more forcefully. 

“Love if you want to play all you have to do is ask.” He responded his eyes still closed. 

I just chuckled and slightly pushed him away. 

“I don’t want to play. I am just letting you know that I am going for a walk. So you can take the bed.” I told him. “You look so uncomfortable all curled up in this chair.” I said. 

“Why don’t you join me?” He asked me. 

“I’m flattered, but you will be sleeping alone today.” I told him.

“When did you become so boring?” He asked as he pushed me of his lap, not hard but hard enough that I fell of his lap. Landing on my ass on the floor in front of him. 

“Hey.” I said. 

I stood up and looked at him. He stood up and did the same.

“I am not boring.” I told him.

“Prove it.” He said very suggestively. 

“Maybe another time.” I said as I walked out the door.

I was greeted by the warmth of the son on my skin. I was relieved to know that Spike would not be able to follow me out here. I would have some time to think clearly. I mean I am only a woman. I was not shore if I could resist him much longer. 

I walked over to the front desk knowing that Sandra would be there. She always liked to be at the helm of her ship. So to speak. 

“Hey.” I said.

She looked over to me and smiled. 

“I thought you would never get away from your posy.” She said to me. 

“Really.” I said. “Are you jealous?” I asked.

“Of the humans. Of course not.” She said through a laugh. But then she posed.

“Did I see Spike accompany you home last night?” She asked more seriously than a moment before.

“I thought you weren’t jealous.” I said mockingly. 

“I said of the humans. It’s not fair that Spike always gets to have all the fun.” She said with a cute little frown on her face.

I just smiled at her I could not help it.

“I made him sleep in the chair.” I told her.

A smile instantly appeared on her face.

“How did you mange that?” She asked.

“Believe it or not we are friends. And he does value more than my body.” I told her. 

“Are you saying I don’t value your mind?” She asked me as she leaned over the counter and touched her hand to my head. 

I felt a wave of desire flow through my body. Just from her touch. She was trying to use her succubus powers to seduce me. I knew exactly what she was doing but I did not have the strength to fight her.

She stared at me. Are eyes not daring to separated. We were only inches apart. I closed my eyes letting her know that I would not resist. I could feel her lips brush against mine when I heard the bell above the door to the office ring. I did not care enough to look up at who just walked in. Instead I reached out and pulled her closer to me. Our lips pressing together. I shivered from our passionate kiss. 

Then there was a loud clearing of the through coming from the direction of the door. Whoever was there was not going away. 

We separated and I looked up to see Sam and Dean standing there staring at us. Sam was blushing slightly as if he was embarrassed to have walked in on our moment. Dean had a smirk on his face that completely pulled me out of the good mood I was in.

“Don’t mind us. Please continue.” Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dean.” Sam said in response to his comment.

“What are you doing here?” I asked annoyed finally pulling away from Sandra. 

“Were looking for you.” Dean said.

“Were ready to leave when you are.” Sam finished.

“Let’s go now.” I told them as I started to walk over to them just wanting to get this over with.

Sandra got up and walked around the counter standing in front of us.

“You’re going now?” She asked me worried.

“Don’t worry we will get your girlfriend back to you.” Dean said before posing. “So you can finish this.” He said with a smile.

“That’s not what I’m worried about. Unlike you I have no problem pleasing the ladies.” She said.

Dean looked hurt by her comment. As if she just insulted him in the worst way ever. 

“It’s the middle of the day. You won’t be able to take Spike.” She told me as if I did not already know this.

“I’ll be fine. I have the Winchesters.” I told her.

This did not seem to give her much comfort. 

“We won’t let anything happen to her.” Sam tried to calm her.

“Speak for yourself. The witch can handle herself.” Dean spit out instantly regretting it because of the look Sandra was giving him.

She then looked back to Sam.

“She better make it back to me in one peace. Or you will have to deal with me.” She threated them.

Dean just laughed at her. 

“What are you going to do love us to death?” He said teasing her.

She did not respond. She just reached out and touched his face.

He tried to say something in protest but Sandra did not let him.

“Shhhh.” She said. 

He instantly shut up and just stood there staring at her with so much love in his eyes he looked like he was going to melt.

“Go to the car and wait there for Destiny to tell you how you’re going to assist her today.” She said.

Dean instantly did what she said. Turning and disappeared behind the closed door. 

“What did you just do?” Sam asked angrily.

“Just making shore Destiny comes back in one peace.” She said before disappearing behind the counter again.

“He will be fine.” I told him. “Let’s go.” I told him and he fallowed me out the door.

He stopped walking when he saw Dean quietly sitting in the car. 

“Maybe we should take her with us.” He said being dead serious. 

“She’s a lover not a fighter.” I told him.

“Are you shore of that? She seems pretty ready to fight for you.” He told me.

“Anyone will fight for the ones they love under the rite circumstances.” I told him.

He just looked over to me with a look on his face I could not make out.

“Love?” He asked. His voice full of sadness. 

For some reason it paid me to hear the pain in his voice.

“It’s not like that.” I told him.

“What’s it like?” He asked.

“She’s a succubus. She has many lovers. She cares for them all love is not something she gives away easily. Otherwise she would go insane with constantly worrying about half of Sunnydale.” I told him.

“But she loves you.” He said.

“As friends. Are bond is stronger than her normal hook ups but our love is the love you share between best friends. We love each other but we are not in love.” I told him.

He seemed to be thinking about what I had just told him but he did not say anything. He just got into the car after me. I could not help but smile as he held the door open for me. 

“Were to?” Dean asked when we were both in the car.

Sam and I looked at each other and smiled. 

“Let’s go to camp.” I told him.

He did not say another word he just started driving away.


	19. Lets Go To Camp Part Two

“So do you know where this lake is?” Sam asked me as Dean drove down the road in silence.  
“Yep, they put it where it used to be.” I told him.  
“Where it used to be?” He asked confused.  
“Oh yeah I forgot the government covered that up. A few years ago before my time in Sunnydale the Hell Mouth was opened and when it closed the entire town was sucked in leaving nothing but a big creator in the ground. The town was then blocked off from the world while they rebuilt. I think they said it was a city wide gad main leak that caused an explosion. I assume they put the lake back in the same spot as to not draw suspicion.” I told him.  
“Why would they go through all that trouble to rebuild?” He asked.  
“They don’t want people asking questions. Think of what would happen if people found out about the existence of a Hell Mouth.” I answered him.  
We sat in silence thinking about what I just said. I could not help but think about the panic that it would cause. People would flee while others would be drawn to it. All the religious people would be convinced the end was coming as others would want to protect it. Use its powers as the demons do. Unfortunately the best way to keep it safe it to hide it in a plane site. Underneath the High School. The only place in town that all the weirdness the Hell Mouth caused would be ignored. Teenagers are weird.  
“How did they close it?” Sam asked.  
I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Buffy the real slayer and her friends did. They mad an army of Slayers. Willow, Buffy’s friend is a witch. She cast a spell to make all potential slayers actual slayers. They fought back the daemons and Spike closed the Hell Mouth while everyone escaped.” I told him.  
“Spike?” He asked unable to believe what I had told him.  
“Yep. He died, gave himself up to close the dam thing.”  
“He died?” Sam asked.  
“Yep but we both know that people don’t always stay dead.” I told him.  
We both laughed knowing how true my statement was. Death was not always the end. Not in our world.  
“Dean turn right at the lights.” I told him.  
He just nodded and did exactly what I told him.  
“Are you shore he’s going to be okay?” Sam asked looking at his quite brother.  
“He will be fine. It will wear off soon. Then he will go back to annoying me.” I told him.  
“What is it with you to? Do you really hate him that much?” He asked me.  
“I would not say I hate him. More like I have a great dislike. I don’t know why. I usually get along with everyone. Except for the ones I’m supposed to kill, but there just something about him that gets under my skin.” I told him truthfully.  
“Then why did you come with us?” He asked.  
“Truthfully Sunnydale is like home to me. I could not pass on a reason to come home.” I told him.

I could tell that my answer upset him somehow. I did not know what I said to upset him or why he would be upset but I did not like it.

“Plus you’re not too bad to be around.” I told him with a smile.

This seemed to perk up his mood just a little. I was happy with that at least he was no longer upset. The slight smile on his face got bigger but it was not caused by me.

“Seriously.” He asked through his huge grin as he pointed to the sign hanging above the entrance to the lake.

I looked up to the sine and instantly knew what he was talking about.

The sine read Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake.

I smiled at him. 

“Are you worried about a serial killer in a hockey mask?”

“No just a demon that drowns its victims on land.” He responded.

“Well then we should get to work. I think it would be easier to find Jason.” I told him.

Dean parked the car and Sam and I got out and made out way towered the camp entrance. Sam suddenly stopped walking. 

He looked back to his car where Dean still sat in the front seat. 

I could not help but laugh as I looked at Dean sitting in his seat. Patiently waiting for his next command.

“Dean are you coming?” Sam asked.

Dean just sat there none responsive.

“Dean are you coming?” I asked him with a huge smile on my face. 

Dean instantly looked at me and got out of his care and made his way over to us. 

“Yes mam.” He said when he reached up.

I could not hold back the evil grin that had formed on my face.

“Just fallow me and stay quiet.” I told him.

That’s exactly what he did. I started to make my way into the camp and he fallowed behind. It took a few second for Sam to catch up. I could tell he was worried about his brother but I did not care. This was not going to last much longer and I wanted nothing more than to enjoy the silence.


	20. This is Sunnydale, No One Talks To Cops

“So what is our angle going to be?” Sam asked as the three of us made our way into the camp.

“What are you talking about?” I asked him confused.

“Are we cops, FBI? This is your town what do you think is best?” Sam asked me.

I could not help but laugh in his face.

“What is so funny?” He asked.

“This is Sunnydale no one talks to the cops, just follow my lead.” I told him.

We walked around until I found a counselor. She was an attractive young blonde girl. Maybe about nineteen years old.

“Excuse me.” I called out to her.

She spun around to look at us. She looked the three of us over and smiled when her eyes met Deans.

“How may I help you?” She asked him with a smile.

Of course he did not answer so I answered for him.

“Were here because of all the drowning’s.” I told her.

Her smile instantly disappeared and her expression hardened as she looked us over once again.

“Are you cops?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

“Do I look like a cop to you?” I asked her.

“No but they do.” She answered.

“There no. My name is Destiny and Spike sent me.” I told her.

She instantly relaxed at hearing Spike and my name.

“Oh thank god. I was not shore if he would send help because all the murders happen during the day.” She responded.

“Why would you think the girls were murdered?” Sam asked her.

He was obviously surprised someone had jumped to the right conclusion.

“Well it’s obvious that it’s a demon.” She responded.

“You know about demons?” Same asked.

“This is Sunnydale everyone knows about demons. Destiny I guess you needed some muscle but do your guys know what’s going on?” She asked.

Dean stood there quite, Sam looked surprised and offended.

“They have plenty of experience. This is Sam and Dean Winchester. There just not used to people knowing about things like demons.” I told her.

She nodded to me that she understood.

“So what can I help you with?” She asked.

“What can you tell us about the victims?” Sam asked her.

“Well besides the fact that there all young and good looking not much. As far as I know outside of camp I don’t think they know each other.” She answered.

“Who runs the camp?” I asked.

“That would be Mark. He owns all this land. He lives in the house on the hill.” She said pointing to a small white house in the distance. 

“Family?” I asked.

“No. he’s all alone.” She answered. 

“What did the girls do here?” Sam asked.

“Marie was a swim instructor. Kim was a cook. Terri taught archery and Sam was a life guard.” 

“Would they normally work together?” Sam asked.

“Marie and Sam but that’s really all I know. I could show one of you to their bunks are if you like.” She told us.

“Me!” Dean yelled out.

He scared the poor girl.

“I can speak.” He called out in excitement.

“Pie, sex, burgers.” He continued as he touched his face.

I could not help but laugh. 

“This is not funny.” He yelled at me.

“You have not been able to talk for over an hour and the first thing you say is pie, sex and burgers.” I could not help but laugh at him again.

“This is all your fault!” He yelled at me as he stormed towered me.

Sam stopped him before he could reach me. I would have been able to handle him fine on my own, but I let Sam feel useful.

“Get out of my way Sam.” He said to his younger brother.

“No Dean we don’t have time for this. You two can kill each other latter.”

Dean looked at his brother for a few more seconds.

“I’m going with you to the bunks.” He told the girl.

She gave me a worried look so I gave her a calming smile.

“This way.” She said to him before turning to walk away. 

Leaving just Sam and I.

“You should go talk to the kids see if they have seen anything strange. I’ll go talk to hermit Mark.” I told him.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? Maybe I should go talk to Mark.” He told me.

He was worried about me I could sense it.

“I’ll be fine. Plus I have no idea how to talk to kids.” I told him truthfully.

I always seemed to scare them.

“I also think the lonely old man would be more willing to talk to me than you.” I told him.

“Fine. Meet back here in an hour or I am going to come get you.” He told me.

“You don’t need to worry about me.” I told him as I started to walk towered the small white house.


End file.
